


Mundial

by Kikinu



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Mundial de Fútbol es algo que se da una vez cada cuatro años y en el cual participan solo los mejores. A pesar de eso, siempre pasa más o menos lo mismo. Ja, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, ¿de verdad pensaste que este sería un Mundial más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundial

-Te toca con Mascherano, Gabriel- La sonrisa se le congela en la cara

-¿C-con Mascherano?- Pregunta, intentando disimular el pánico que de improvisto recorre todo su cuerpo

-Si, creo que ustedes dos se van a llevar bien. Además, sería bueno que…- Intenta escuchar lo que Diego (todavía no puede creer que la persona frente a él sea el mismísimo Maradona) le dice, pero simplemente no puede

Es decir, lo acaban de poner en la misma habitación que Mascherano. Javier Mascherano. Ja-vier Mas-che-ra-no. ¡¿Qué el DT no sabe lo que pasaba con Mascherano?! Eso es imposible, todos en el seleccionado saben que Mascherano es… bueno, eso. ¡¿Cómo puede ponerlo en la misma pieza que un… un… ESO?!

-P-pero- Carraspea, intentando tranquilizarse- ¿No somos 23?-

-Si-

-¿Y no son 12 cuartos?-

-Si, ¿qué pasa con eso?-

-Que alguien queda solo y… como Mascherano es…- Nota como Diego lo mira con cierto malhumor

-¿Es…?-

-Es… es el capitán… quizás tendría que dormir el solo. ¡Digo! Como para que nadie… lo moleste- Tendría que llevarse el oro a la mejor escusa de último momento

-No-

-¿No?- ¡¿Por qué mierda no?!

-No. Como capitán tiene que estar en contacto con el equipo, por eso no quiero que duerma solo. Además, creo que ustedes dos se llevarían bien. Javier es un pibe simpático, seguro puede llegarte hondo- Gabriel siente la sangre agolpársele en la cara y no puede contener la expresión de horror que se dibuja en su rostro- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, si. Bueno, entonces… creo que me voy a la habitación-

Gabriel agarra su valija y se encamina al ascensor. Adentro está Tevez, que lo mira con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara. Estúpido Apache.

-¿Te tocó con Javi?- Le pregunta, mientras se cierra el ascensor. Gabriel lo mira con odio contenido

-Si- Carlitos comienza a reírse y Gabriel solo quiere pegarle un rodillazo en los testículos- Bueno, seguro se vuelven muy íntimos- Y el rubio siente una arcada trepándole por el estómago

-¿Íntimos? ¿Te compraste un diccionario Tevez? Esas palabras son muy avanzadas para vos- Está de mal humor. No es que Mascherano le caiga mal, es una buena persona y un jugador de la puta madre pero…

-En realidad, se más palabras en inglés. Vos sabés, me obligaron a estudiar ese idioma. Igual, el diccionario lo tengo, me lo regaló mi manager- Y el Apache se ríe de su propio chiste. Bajan en el quinto piso

-Bueno, me voy a la pieza- Dice Gabriel, mientras siente una pesa de cien kilos en el estómago

-Che, no te preocupes. Conozco a Javier, no es como si a la noche se te fuera a meter en la cama y te fuera a coger- Y si no fuera porque es uno de los “cracks” del equipo, Gabriel ya le hubiese pegado una patada en el tobillo

-Mejor andate a tu pieza Tevez. No me jodas- Carlitos se va riendo. En realidad, el jugador del Manchester City le cae muy bien (incluso podía decirse que son amigos), pero su humor, desde que le informaron con quien comparte pieza, no es el mejor.

Entra en el cuarto con cautela, como si esperara que hubiese un asesino sanguinario del otro lado. Adentro solo está Javier, recostado en una de las camas, mirando aburrido la televisión. Saludarle sería estúpido, porque hace menos de veinte minutos que se vieron, pero entrar en silencio como un ratón asustado sería denigrante. La única opción que lo dejaría más o menos bien parado, es decir un comentario gracioso. O algo por el estilo.

-Mirá que acá no pasan a Susana Giménez- Javier lo mira como si le hubiese salido un forúnculo con forma de pelota en medio de la cara. Gabriel solo quiere golpearse la cabeza contra un travesaño, porque su comentario lo dejó como un imbécil. Y no cualquier imbécil, ¡un imbécil que mira a Susana Giménez!

-No te preocupes, creo que no veo a Susana Giménez desde… ¡pará, nunca vi a Susana Gimenez!- Se ríen un poco, más que nada para aligerar un poco el clima- ¿No te molesta que haya agarrado esta cama, no? Si querés te la cambio-

-No, no, está bien, me da lo mismo- Acomoda su valija al lado de la que será su cama por (espera) más de un mes. Se sienta y mira la televisión. Los canales siguen pasando, hasta detenerse en una película italiana. Lo deduce por el idioma que hablan, aunque podría ser una película inglesa doblada al italiano. Pero eso no sería muy lógico porque en…

-¿Te molesta si la dejo?- Pregunta Javier, mirándolo algo aburrido y al mismo tiempo frenando el tren de pensamientos absurdos que circulaba en la cabeza del Gringo

-No, no, está bien, me da lo mismo- Gabriel saca un libro de su mochila de viaje y comienza a leer

-¿Cualquier cosa que te diga me la vas a responder con “Está bien, me da lo mismo”?- Le pregunta en broma el capitán, pero a Gabriel se le resbala el libro de las manos, al tiempo que su rostro palidece

-¡No! No, no… yo… lo que pasa es que…- Intenta decir algo pero no se le ocurre nada. Sabe que tendría que haberse reído porque solo era un chiste, pero ahora ya empezó a hablar y no hay vuelta atrás

-Bueno, basta. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Estás constipado o algo? ¿Querés que te traiga un Activia?-

-¡No, no, estoy bien! Lo que pasa es que… bueno… he…- No se le ocurre que decir y, obviamente, no puede decir la verdad. “Mirá Javier, lo que me pasa es que sos puto y me pone muy incómodo dormir en el mismo cuarto que vos”. Pero seguro Mascherano se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, porque de una sonrisa burlona pasa una seriedad que a Gabriel solo lo pone más nervioso.

-¿Es por lo de las Olimpiadas de 2004?- El capitán da en el clavo y a Heinze no se le ocurre ninguna escusa para negarlo

Se quedan en silencio un rato, lo cual solo logra darle la razón a Javier. Después de un rato, Mascherano emite un suspiro cansado, como acostumbrado a la situación.

-Mirá Gabriel, lo que pasó entre Andrés y yo no tiene que… mejor dicho, no va a pasar entre vos y yo. Además no te voy a violar mientras duermas o algo por el estilo. Así que no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada… “raro”- Gabriel se siente mareado porque nunca (exceptuando el día de lo ocurrido, claro) había hablado con nadie tan directamente sobre lo ocurrido en 2004

-N-no, no… si yo no… no se de qué me hablás yo… no sé… ha… yo- Decide que su elocuencia solo lo mete en más aprietos, por lo que resuelve callarse

-Mirá Gringo, entiendo que te sientas incómodo, pero estamos acá para algo mucho más importante: llevarnos la copa a casa. Consagrar a la blanquiceleste como campeona…- Y Javier desvía el tema pronunciando un inspirador discurso sobre el mundial, el fútbol, la pelota, la bandera. Gabriel está seguro de que el otro practicó frente al espejo varios discursos para encarnarse en la piel de un digno capitán de la Selección Argentina de Fútbol, pero en realidad no lo escucha.

El rubio en el fondo se siente mal por Mascherano. Supone que debe estar acostumbrado a situaciones así, lo cual solo lo hace sentir peor. No se considera homofóbico, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Javier sigue hablando de lo importante que es para Argentina ganar, volver a ser campeones. Gabriel se pregunta si será muy duro ocultar algo tan grande y tan importante. Quizás la pasión por el fútbol es más fuerte y logra que al “Jefe” no le importe tener que ocultar esa parte de su vida. Quizás le molesta más de lo que aparenta. Espera que sea lo primero.

-… la copa. ¿Entendés?- La verdad que no, porque se perdió la mitad. Es obvio que lo que tiene que responder es “si”, para después seguir leyendo su libro como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿De verdad cogiste con D’Alessandro?- A veces se pregunta si su boca pertenece a otra persona, porque no puede creer que acaba de preguntar eso. Su mamá una vez le dijo que se le había caído de cabeza cuando era bebé. No le creyó, pero ahora se le ocurre que es posible.

El ambiente es pesado y Javier siente que el discurso que preparó durante una semana lo usaron para limpiarse el trasero. Está incómodo con esa situación. Si bien todos saben que el y Andrés habían tenido un… momento de profunda amistad, nadie nunca le había agarrado tan de prepo y le había preguntado tan directamente aquello. No sabe como abarcar la situación, pero está seguro de que mentir no serviría de nada.

-Si- Bueno, quizás mentir si hubiese servido de algo, porque el silencio que se instaura es tan pesado, que solo quiere salir de ahí

Está seguro de que el rostro de Gabriel está cada vez más pálido y eso lo angustia a la vez que lo enfada. Lo angustia porque antes eran amigos y que reaccione así lo mata. Lo enfada porque, vamos, ¡es homosexual, no un violador serial de futbolistas!

-Ah… bueno… entonces… ¿de qué trata la película?- Bueno, es definitivo, Gabriel tiene un considerable problema cerebral. O quizás quiere hacerle sentir que todo sigue igual. Esperando que sea la última, sonríe.

-No se muy bien. Un chabón que se mete a un partido neofascista para molestar al hermano e impresionar a la novia, pero el hermano se calienta y no se qué más-

-¡Qué culebrón! Mejor cambiala- Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad y son nuevamente dos jugadores de fútbol, a una semana de comenzar el mundial

-_-_-_-_-_-

A la noche cenan todos juntos. Es hasta gracioso ver lo larga que es la mesa. Diego en la cabecera, como el patriarca de algunos de esos clanes que le enseñaban en historia (y a los cuales no les prestaba atención), les da indicaciones para los siguientes días. Messi está sentado a su derecha, como el hijo prodigio que todo el mundo cree que es. A la izquierda está sentado Javier, en su rol de capitán. Y así están sentados los favoritos de Diego, cerca de él. Agüero, Palermo, Verón, Tevez. Se sorprende de que, dentro de todo, el también está cercano al director técnico.

Sabe que contra Brasil jugó mal, pero está convencido de que de ahora en adelante va a jugar mejor.

Terminan de comer, Diego da un par de indicaciones más y todos vuelven a los cuartos. Por el pasillo van caminando Javier, Carlitos y él. Los dos primeros recuerdan anécdotas de cuando jugaban en el Corinthians.

Cuando llegan a su cuarto se separan, siguiendo Tevez hacia el final del pasillo. Javier y él entran en la habitación, riendo de alguna broma que hizo Tevez segundos antes.

-Che, yo me voy a pegar una ducha- Le dice Javier

-Si, no hay problema. Yo voy a ver un rato la tele y después me meto al sobre- Mascherano se mete en el baño, mientras Gabriel se cambia.

Suele dormir en calzoncillos, aunque ahora que está Javier… bueno, aunque sea Sudáfrica el clima no está para andar semi desnudo, y eso no tiene nada que ver con su compañero de cuarto. Escucha un grito y una puteada de Javier. Algo preocupado, entra al baño.

-¿Estás bien Jav…?- La garganta se le seca y el aire se estaciona en sus pulmones  
Javier, completamente desnudo y mojado, está sentado en el suelo de la ducha, agarrándose un gemelo. Las gotitas de agua se estrellan contra su cuerpo y resbalan, Gabriel podía jurar que lentamente. Javier tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión algo furiosa en el rostro, a la vez que sonidos guturales emergen desde su garganta. Gabriel siente como un choque eléctrico recorriéndole la columna y no puede evitar jadear levemente. Entonces el capitán abre los ojos y lo ve.

-Me agarró un calambre- Dice. Entonces Heinze reacciona y va a ayudarle a levantarse, mojándose en el proceso. Lo agarra de un costado y lo ayuda a llegar a su cama- La puta madre- Se queja Mascherano una vez sentado. Gabriel siente acelerar su pulso y la garganta aún seca. No puede despegar su vista del cuerpo frente a él y no entiende por qué- ¿Me traés una toalla?- 

El gringo vuelve a reaccionar, demasiado acalorado para saber que le ocurre. Un vez que Javier tiene la toalla en la cintura, se siente tranquilizar levemente (aunque su garganta sigue seca y su pulso acelerado). El capitán sigue agarrándose la pierna, adolorido.

-¿Querés que te la masajee?- Aparte del hecho de que esa pregunta sonó muy mal, no tenía idea de por qué se había ofrecido a eso. Está bien, no era nada de otro mundo, solo masajearle el músculo acalambrado a un compañero de equipo.

-Por favor- Y la voz del otro suena tan suplicante, que el tiene suerte de poder contener el jadeo que intenta salir por su boca

Toma la pierna acalambrada entre sus manos y comienza a masajear en la zona del gemelo. La piel sigue mojada y calienta. Traga en seco mientras hace leves presiones en la zona agarrotada. Javier suelta leves quejidos que se convierten en toques eléctricos en el cuerpo de Gabriel. Entonces siente como el calambre cede y el músculo vuelve a la normalidad. Mascherano suelta un suspiro de placer y Heinze siente como empieza a ponérsele dura.

-Gracias Gabi, voy a seguir duchándome- Y Javier le da dos palmadas en el hombro, le sonríe y vuelve a meterse al baño

Gabriel mira la puerta cerrada y no puede entender su excitación. Mientras piensa en el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero otro jadeo escapa de su boca. Se muerde el labio, algo desesperado.

No puede ser, porque el no es… a él le gustan las mujeres y… ¡él no es…! Siente su dureza y lentamente desliza su mano hasta su cinturón. Se lo desabrocha. No puede creer lo que va a hacer. Se quita la ropa hasta quedar en remera y calzoncillos. Se mete en la cama y comienza a deslizar su mano bajo su ropa interior. Con la imagen de Javier en su cabeza, comienza a tocarse.


End file.
